The present disclosure relates to an air conditioner.
Examples of air conditioners include a ventilating system and a heating/cooling system. A ventilating system is connected to an air-supply duct and an air-discharge duct that are attached to the ceiling of a building.
In the ventilating system, an air-supply passage and an air-discharge passage are formed. Outdoor air is supplied to an indoor area through the air-supply passage, and indoor air is discharged to an outdoor area through the air-discharge passage. The air-supply passage and the air-discharge passage cross each other, and a heat exchanger is disposed at the intersection between the air-supply passage and the air-discharge passage. The indoor air and the outdoor air exchange heat with each other at the heat exchanger. Therefore, some of the thermal energy of the indoor air can be recovered before the indoor air is discharged to the outdoor area.